Electronic devices, and particularly mobile electronic devices, can include a variety of different types of actuators depending upon the embodiment. Occasionally events occur that cause inadvertent actuation or triggering of an electronic device actuator. For example, a mobile device can accidentally be dropped, and contact with a floor or other surface can inadvertently and unintentionally cause actuation of a power on/off button. Such accidental actuation can be undesirable for various reasons. Among other things, such inadvertent actuation can in turn cause the mobile device to take other actions or produce consequences that are unintended or undesirable to the user. For example, inadvertent actuation of a power on/off button may unintentionally disconnect an on-going telephone call.
In view of the above, it would therefore be advantageous if an improved system and method could be developed for implementation in electronic devices, such as mobile electronic devices, so that consequences of inadvertent actuations can be partly or entirely avoided.